This invention relates generally to stereotaxic instruments used in brain research. More specifically, the invention relates to small animal brain research wherein it is necessary to insert electrodes or lesion generation devices into the brain of the animal under study.
It is essential to utilize devices which support the head of the animal while under anesthesia. It is also important that three dimensional manipulators be used to carefully monitor the coordinates in which the medical instruments are used.